Anime Crusader
"It's funny that VA is the only stronghold in Power V that's a swing state for the GOP" - Anime Crusader 2/5/18 Power III His friend Carl Dick Inson convinced him to start playing Power. Anime Crusader joined around the beginning of December as a member of the National Socialist American Workers' Party and almost became the S2 of Delaware half a day before the reset happened. Power IV Was the first chairman of the Libertarian Party party during Power 4 for around 10 minutes. Attempted to coup the party with his Carl Dick Inson and others. His plans failed in Virginia and in the Libertarians leading him to become the S1 GOP Senator of PA after defeating Mike Dunford in a extremely close race with a gap of 0.18%. He stole the S2 seat from Tigger just to lose the S1 seat the next cycle. As Carl Dick Inson's second-in-command he helped dethrow Heydrich from the GOP. During the coup he switched to Oklahoma (even though he was still Senator of PA) to make it a strong hold, but lost due to the AA nukes when running against Luna Lovegood. Eventually, the coup failed and he rejoined the GOP Establishment. Anime Crusader was about to win 4 House seats to run back in S1, but that's when the reset happened. Power V Rejoined Virginia with Mythalot, George Orwell (Carl Dick Inson), and Coin Jar. With George Orwell he stayed up until 4:00AM EST in order to assure George's victory in the Gubernatorial election in VA against Laura Fernandez. It was a tight race, yet George was victorious. Due to this the VA Governor seat was held by a GOP member for once in a long time. He defeated Nico Kennedy in a landslide victory in Senate 1 in VA. He aided in Coin Jar winning S2 in VA, sadly it was short lived since he lost it the next cycle. Due to the Dems having a tremendous AA strength he lost the S1 election even with a 40% SI lead against Nico Kennedy. Shortly after he glitched his funds to -95M to increase his capital and Rumsod deleted everyone who used this glitch. Once deleted he took control of another account named Neo John McCain and started in VA. He switched to the Progressive Party and attempted Schuyler Roosevelt Blaine to make his close in-game friend the president. He went to Nevada and took over a seat of an Dem incumbent who did not rejoin his election. Once Schuyler gave up in his plan, Anime Crusader was gonna rejoin the GOP. Sadly, he was at school and forgot to get on, which made him lose his election. He went back to VA and rejoined the GOP. Ideals Plans to bring the anime renaissance that turns anime into reality. This will occur through the subsidization of anime and virtual reality being fused with the real world. With this, the implementation of the ideology of 2D > 3D will become objective fact instead of it's current state. He anti-Dem due to the fact they're an obstacle from him implementing his life long goal. Anime Crusader is a fellow Imouto lover as well and a hardcore eroge player. 031zpp8.jpg|Power III - First Week of Power IV FDR.jpg|Power IV Category:Republican Party politicians Category:NSAWP politicians